ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 81
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 81: The Hospital Confrontation The hover-elevator door opened. Aaron was inside. "I waited for you.", Aaron said. "You're welcome." Andrew walked in. The door closed. 81: THE HOSPITAL CONFRONTATION The hover-elevator went up. Then it stopped moving. The door then opened, revealing the second floor. Aaron and Andrew ran out before the door closed, the hover-elevator going up to the fifth floor. "Room 212, where is it?", Aaron asked, looking at the first two room numbers on the sides. 201 and 202. "Andrew, run!", Aaron shouted before taking off. A nervous Dallan walked out the door of room 212. Aaron could not slow himself down, running into Dallan and sending both on the floor. "What the hell, Aaron?!", Dallan asked. Steven ran out the door right as Andrew arrived, the latter running into the former and sending both on the floor. "Dammit, Andrew!", Steven shouted. A nurse ran out. "Are you okay?", she asked. Suddenly, her head twisted around 180°. The loud sound of her neck snapping was heard as she fell on the ground and as Dallan's shoulder exploded. "Holy shit!", Eric shouted. Dallan was screaming in pain. "My arm!", he shouted. "Archangel must have followed us!", Andrew shouted before looking at the end of the hallway and gasping. Everyone else looked. There was a giant hole in one of the windows. Cracks ran across to the other two. "How?", Aaron asked. "Was it just broken?", Steven asked. "We should've heard a noise!", Andrew shouted. "He had to have beaten us here!" "Well, then.", Aaron said, "We need to prepare for the next time he comes." "We need to protect Eric!", Dallan shouted. "Archangel's outside! He's probably creeping outside the window!" "I'll do it!", Steven shouted. "You're in no condition to!" Dallan's detached arm flipped Steven off. Steven looked at it for several seconds before running past the nurse's body and into room 212. He then screamed. Aaron and Andrew looked inside. Archangel was flying right outside the window, carrying a mallet easily twice his size, ready to smash the window. "What the--?", Steven shouted before Archangel smashed in the window. Archangel dropped the mallet. Suddenly, Archangel let out a cry as he swelled up and exploded. Archangel's armor and halo fell to the ground as a single feather flew into the room, carried by the wind, landing next to the nurse's body. Aaron, Andrew, and Steven looked to see Dallan pointing the index finger of his detached arm at the window. Blood was dripping on the floor. "I...I did it...", he said before passing out from blood loss, landing on top of the nurse. ~*~*~*~* Two weeks passed. Eric's chest was rebuilt with a beating heart made of Modified Aluminum. Inside said beating heart was a filter that took out harmful materials in his blood, as the new heart could not produce new blood. The bones in Dallan's detached arm were replaced with rods of Modified Aluminum. His arm was sewn back on with Modified Aluminum strings that were noticeable when he wore short-sleeved shirts. Andrew had gone on two dates with the nurse, named Angela. She noted that his British accent drove her crazy. Aaron and Alice installed new windows in their house. "Hey, Aaron?", Alice asked. "I have something to tell you." "What is it?", Aaron asked. "I'm pregnant.", Alice said, blushing. An ecstatic Aaron hugged Alice. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff